


Put Up a Balloon

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommates need signals to show when they want privacy, but sometimes signals get crossed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Up a Balloon

The Doctor dashed into the console room, and found Amy and Rory kissing in one of the console chairs.The Doctor eeped, and turned around, then turned around again, forming a complete circle.

He really needed to install the helmic rectifier he’d been building in the workshop. Without it the navigational array couldn’t compensate for navigational hazards. They could fly right through a star by accident.

But Amy was ensconced in Rory’s lap, her hands woven in his hair, his hand up the back of her shirt. They were right in front of the sensor station. He wibbled, then firmed his resolve and gallumped down the stairs.

He cleared his throat. “Uhm... guys?”

They ignored him. Well, Rory may have started to respond, but Amy renewed her kissing, gripping his hair, and he fell back under her spell.

The Doctor shifted from foot to foot, he considered just working around them, but he’d need to sprawl out under the console and there wasn’t room.

“Uhm...” He reached out to tap Amy on the shoulder, but jerked his hand back. She’d likely break his finger for interrupting her, and besides, there was something icky about touching them when they were doing this.

“Uh guys?” They ignored him, or didn’t hear him. He cast a nervous glance over the console readouts. So far they hadn’t had any problems, he had them in a holding pattern in an empty part of space, they weren’t moving. The problem was, just because they weren’t moving didn’t mean other things weren’t.

He really needed to install this part. He’d been working like a demon to get it put together quickly, but it wasn’t something that could be done slapdash, it was a precision instrument. And the other one had burnt out unexpectedly, he hadn’t had a spare. He’d been sweating the whole time he’d been cobbling it together and programming it.

He juggled the part in his hand and looked around for help.

What do you do when your Companions are making out in your console room? It’s not like he was gone that long.

Amy moaned. The Doctor jumped and stared at them with horror. Rory’s hand was edging around to Amy’s front.

The Doctor slapped a hand over his eyes and spun around. “Jeesh! Guys! Get a room!” he exploded in horrified embarrassment. His skin prickled with mortification.

Amy made a questioning sound. There was a sound like a sump pump hose coming unstuck and Amy’s husky voice mumbling. “Doctor? Are you done then?”

He waved the helmic rectifier at them helplessly, without turning around. “I have to install this, you’re in my way. Go somewhere else,” he said with a distinct lack of charm.

Rory giggled.

“It’s not funny, Rory!” the Doctor protested, still feeling his ears blistering with a blush. He heard the sound of clothes rustling, then the sounds of his Companions getting up and exiting up the stairs, still giggling.

“And put up a balloon or something, will you!” He demanded as they stole away like a pair of giggling teenagers. He didn’t want to chance stumbling into whatever room they chose.

“Yes dad,” Amy yelled back, mocking. Rory shushed her, still laughing.

The Doctor huffed and turned to check that they were gone. “Children.” He huffed and scrubbed his hot face with his hand. He turned and flopped down, pulled open the access panel under the console.

At least Tardises didn’t have hormones.

———

The Doctor patted the console and looked pleased. “There we are, Disneyland Clom. Safe and sound.”

Amy and Rory had returned when they’d heard the Tardis dematerialize. The Doctor had made a big show of not asking them where they’d been.

“Are we in time to meet River?” Amy asked, leaning over the console, looking at the destination settings.

“Summer session, carnival entrance, the 4th of Perbender,” the Doctor dictated off. “Right on time, as advertised.”

The Tardis door suddenly creaked open and River trotted inside, looking sexy in a tight white tank top that showed off a slice of her taut abdomen, and ragged lowrider cutoffs that showed off miles of creamy golden leg. She looked happy and bouncy, and ready for a day of fun.

“Look what I found, Sweetie,” she said in that cheerfully, “dripping with sex” voice. “All for you,” she said with a playful batt of her lashes.

Rory covered his mouth with his hand and snorted with laughter. Amy pealed.

The Doctor blushed vermillion.

River held out a truly huge bouquet of balloons.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
